Domino
by jess963leslie
Summary: When a death in the baker family occurs it sends their world into a downward spiral of drugs, abuse and violence. Can Jake sort his life out? Can Sarah stop commiting sins of the flesh. Can Mark come through his greif before it consumes him? Find out here
1. Nora

Disclaimer I own nothing

**This story will be told in 3rd person and first person it will start with Jake. Also I do not condone any of this stuff im just trying to write a good fic so please no flames about me being a sick demented pervert flame me about something else instead! **

Jake's POV

It all started with Nora

Nora was the first born. Nora was the first one to move out. Nora was also the first one to die. That day was like a domino, when she died our whole family went into a downward spiral. Of course I have no room to talk. I went down too.

But I'm getting ahead of myself, you don't even know my name or who Nora is, so let me start from the beginning.

I was skating down the street on my skateboard, beanie hat on MP3 on. I was your stereotypical teenager, and proud of it. Skateboarding was like walking to me. If it had a wheel and could move you would find me on it. I was into extreme sports like Lorraine was into clothes. I couldn't help it that was me. 

I was skating when I saw Charlie's car it pulled up right beside me and screeched to a halt. Charlie opened the passenger side door and said "get in." I didn't have a ride home, so I gave no objection, but there was a tone he used that sounded grave.

Charlie was going twenty miles over the speed limit, which wasn't odd it just he seemed to be angry the way he was driving. I could tell people's moods by the way they drive. If people drove fast and jerked the wheel a lot they were angry. If people drove with one hand and drove normally they were relaxed. If people drove slowly with both hands on the wheel they were sad. Charlie was defiantly mad.

Charlie pulled into our driveway going twenty miles an hour and again screeched to a halt. We got out and went into the house. Everyone was there, Lorraine my second oldest sister, (next to Nora) was in tears. Henry my second oldest brother, (next to Charlie) had his face in his hands. Sarah my third oldest sister, (but she might as well of been my twin) was sitting on the couch hugging her knees to her chest with tears in her eyes. I then saw mark my little brother, his eyes were closed and he was rubbing his temples. I then saw Jessica and Kim my fraternal twins sisters holding each other in tears also. My eyes then found Mike he was sitting on the floor with his back against the couch looking shell-shocked. I didn't see Nora Nigel or Kyle my other twin brothers.

Mom walked in and she instantly burst into tears she hugged Charlie then me. I couldn't figure out what happened so I sat down beside Sarah and asked what was going on.

"Nora's been in an accident," she whispered, but I held onto every word, "dads there now they aren't sure," she sniffled and wiped her eyes, "there not sure if she's gonna make it."

We all sat there for the next hour waiting for dad's call apparently me and Charlie were the only ones missing, mom called Charlie and told him to find me and that Nora had been hit by a car.

We waited for what seemed like years, I didn't think I could handle Nora dying she was like a second mom to me.

I was twelve then. I was twelve when I skateboarded down the street with my beanie hat on and MP3 in. I was twelve when Charlie picked me up. I was twelve when dad called and said that Nora had died.

Remember what I said about dominoes? Well Nora dying was that domino. Life sucked after that pure and simple it sucked. Dad became withdrawn mom went on more and more book tours. But this story isn't about them it's about me, and Sarah and Mark and Charlie and Henry and Mike and Kyle and Nigel and Kim and Jessica and Lorraine. It's about all of us there were twelve of us, when we lived in Midland. How I wish now that Nora was the last one to die.

I could bore you with two years worth of details on how my life went out of control but I'm not. Why? Because I can't remember it to be honest. I can only remember those last few months before I came here and everything before Nora's death. I still wonder how I remembered that day when I found out about Nora's death, but I'm rambling now here's what happened

I was fourteen…

**(AN: how didja like it be brutally honest. Im not sure how often I can update as my computer is broke and im on my stepmoms and I dont think they would approve f me writing something like this just a flash of things to come heres some stuff later chapters will contain. Incest pedophilia drug abuse sex masturbation abuse child neglect suicide self harm strong language. A lot of heavy shit so beware. ****It will be longer next time I swear. **


	2. Just Another Day

Disclaimer I own nothing

I was fourteen…

And out of control.

I'm not sure when I realized it, but I knew I was ever since Nora's death. I started to get mixed up in really bad things. Of course I wasn't the worst in the family. Let's see who was the worst? Then again who was the best? Charlie. Charlie was defiantly the best out of all of us he managed to marry Beth and they lived in midland. Lucky asshole had a nice life.

Lorraine has completely left the family she stops in every once in awhile to crash but that's about it. I swear to god I saw her working the corner once. Henry's the head of the house now ever since mom all but left the house and dad confided to his job all day, Henry became the head of the house and actually did a damn good job at it too. Poor Kim and Jessica Nora's death hit them hard. Kim's tried to kill herself thrice in the past two years and their both flunking. Mike, good old mike managed to stay the same except now he was a lot more reckless as if he didn't give a shit. I asked him about this and he said that you had to live life to the fullest to appreciate it. Mark. What can I say about Mark he was always withdrawn somewhat, probably because of me and Sarah labeling him with the nickname FedEx, but back then he was different he seemed to be determined on a mission. Nigel and Kyle were the lucky ones they had little to no memory of Nora they just thought she was a nanny who cam round every once and a while.

Sarah was the worst. It pains me to say it but she was she's fourteen a couple months older then me. I remember we were so close. God we were close. We could have been twins we liked the same thing we hung out with the same people we devise the same plans. It was almost like are brains were fused by thought. After Nora died she became the school slut, always walking around the house in some black lacey bra and mini shorts that I had to say looked nice on her I wondered what her breasts were like were they like soft pillows like Dakota's?

Dakota. Even now when I say it my feet go numb. I remember every thing about her. Her soft pale skin, her misty gray eyes, her angelic blond hair, her pillow soft breast. Nothing paled in comparison to Dakota. She had a mystery about her that no one could comprehend. Not even me.

I remember that morning. The morning that began the month of reckoning, I guess I should start from the beginning.

I woke up that morning nude. Yes I know crude but it's the truth. I woke up in the morning nude the previous night's events caused my cock to twitch with delight. I checked my bed and the floor no Dakota. Damn.

I got up searched the room for my boxers, I finally found them lying on my keyboard. They were black. Just black. I looked and looked, but found no pants. Kim or Jessica must have got them.

I walked down the hallway in my boxers, with a stride. Didn't care if they saw me I actually hoped Sarah would see me. We were always close after all. I walked down stairs into the kitchen. No dad.

Henry and Jessica were desperately trying to get breakfast under control. Mike was sitting one the counter throwing the football back and forth with Nigel while Kyle was down below, trying to catch it.

"Hey Jake can you go wake the others up please I got my hands full here." I sighed sometimes Henry truly was pathetic.

I walked back upstairs he knocked twice on Kim and Jessica's door when I got no answer I walked in. 'Tiny Dancer' was playing on the radio I shuffled past the bra's the panties and the books and opened the closet door.

Nothing but clothes, to some one who didn't know the baker clan, i pushed past the clothes and looked into the small attic like room where Kim was sitting on a crate with a straight razor in her hands.

"Get out!" she screeched. Great just fucking great she was cutting today which meant she was going to be really quite today and a total bitch tomorrow.

I walked into Mark's tower and peered in without knocking, Mark had his back to me examining his salamander 'Bacon'. "Hey ginger come eat breakfast," I said loudly. Mark gave me the finger.

I walked down the hallway to the room opposite mine. Sarah's. Maybe if I was lucky i could catch her undressing. I poked my head in and saw a lump on her mattress; the light had been turned down to a very low shade. One of the advantages of dimmer switches.

I walked in and pulled the covers off her, and there she laid in all her glory' she had a sexy tan her tits were now C cups(much to my delight) with a black lacey bra on and a black pair of panties which to my disappointment were not thongs.(This time.)

I looked at her in her glory my hands traveled to my pants and I rubbed my crotch impatiently. God she was hot, and now I have wood. Perfect. Oh well nothing Dakota couldn't get rid of.

"Hey Sarah wake up," I said loudly. Her eyes fluttered opened and she yawned, "Oh shit," she said grabbing her head.

"Hangover," I said already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," she replied rubbing the back of her head, "fuck," she whispered I barely caught it. "do you have a joint I need one bad."

"Sure thing," I said

I went to my room opened up my desk drawer and pulled out my pride and joy. Though most people call it marijuana and heroin. "What do ya want," I yelled not bothering to keep my voice down the only people who didn't smoke this shit in the household was Mike Nigel Kyle and Henry. Me Sarah, Mark and Kim were practically addicts. Jessica would have one if she had too much stress, but she wasn't like us, and since mom and dad didn't give a shit we smoked it everywhere in the house.

"Uhh, shit, I don't know flip a coin on it." This meant heroin, I put the green back and gave Sarah her due. "Thanks she muttered she had a strained look in her eye, she was under stress apparently. She flicked her lighter on and began to smoke the joint. Despite what the media say's you can do quite a lot with heroin ingest it snort it smoke it eat it. Its all up to the user. We bakers, liked to smoke it.

Mark and Kim came in and snatched two of the 3 remaining joints in my hand and they walked out. " Ill see you down stairs in a minute." Relief before a feast that's what Sarah did she got her relief and then she went to the feast just like Kim except her relief differed. Kim had to cut and smoke to feel the relief me Sarah and Mark feel just when we smoke. It was sort of sad really.

But then again it was just another day in the baker household.

**AN: how do ya like this chapter love it hate it who gives a shit? Anyways in case any of you are wondering who Dakota is don't worry this chapter was like the first an introduction on how things went in the e baker household and also a little hint make sure you read between the lines in all of my chapters you may find that some of this stuff is fairly simple to predict. **


	3. The Locker Room

Disclaimer I own nothing

"Man this bitch can talk." I whispered to Dakota during 5th period English. I was at school now I had English with Dakota Kim and Mark it was boring Mrs. Abbott went on forever; sometimes though I got lucky and Dakota would use her feet to mess with my crotch.

The thing was Sarah wasn't in class today which was very strange. The bell rang and mark Kim and Dakota went to lunch. I however went to the gym. Yes I had lunch this period but I wasn't going to lunch I was going to have fun in the locker rooms.

There were two walls full of lockers, some toilet stalls and a big shower.

I looked around for a place to hide, and I got up into the ceiling and found a peek hole. I pulled my cock out again and anxiously awaited for gym to end. I waited as quietly as I could until I heard the door open, and the room filled with young female voices. My eyes were wide as I looked through the hole and the girls appeared below me. They all had tank tops on and tight blue spandex in the theme of the schools colors. One of the girls had her Ipod with a speaker attachment. I was relieved when I heard the music start to play. It drowned out the sound of me removing my clothes off in the ceiling.

I felt shooting pleasure rush to my dick. I was totally naked and my cock was rock hard. I began stroking it as I watched the young girls start to remove their uniforms. The group of girls took off their tank tops and had training bra's underneath. They talked and giggled as they took their bra's off revealing their tiny barely developed tits. Some of them sat on the bench and some were standing as they pulled their spandex and panties off. I slowed my pace on my cock as I looked at their cute hairless twats.

The Ipod was sitting on the bench with its speaker adapter. The girl bent over to turn up the volume, giving me a clear view of her tiny pink butt hole. She stood up and danced to the music, while the other girls watched her laughing. The girls reached in their bags and grabbed towels, soap, and shampoo. I lowered my head and watched the girls small cute  
asses wiggle as they walked towards the shower.

I was doing my best to keep my load in my balls, as i watched the group of girls wash their petite naked bodies. A sexy brunette girl walked behind the group of girls, so they could not see her. She squeezed shampoo on her hand and put her hand behind her back and worked her fingers between her butt cheeks. I was at an all time sexual high as I watched the girl clean her cute little asshole.

She was the first out of the shower. She dried off momentarily and walked to her locker underneath where I hid in the ceiling. The music was loud enough to where she could not hear me pounding my cock above her. I was being very careful to hold in the cum that was swelling up in my balls.

She grabbed her bag and sat on the bench. She had her legs spread slightly giving me a view of her adorable little snatch and butthole. She pulled her dirty panties out of her bag and brought them up to her face. I lost control at the view of her sniffing her dirty underwear, and cum shot out of my cock and dripped on the top of her head.

My heart was pounding in terror as i saw the cute girl put her hand on top of her head. She had a curious look on her face, as her hand pulled the white liquid off her head. She looked at her hand and must of thought that it was shampoo. She brought her hand up to her hair and rubbed it in till it disappeared. I let out a huge sigh of relief, when I realized that she didn't know what happened.

I stayed quite as i watched the rest of the girls come to their locker. My cock remained hard and I continued masturbating as I looked at all the cute cunts and assholes, as they dried off their naked bodies.

After they left I headed back to the lunch room. When I sat down Mark was glaring at me, "what?" I asked annoyed.

He shook his head, "your sick," he spat got up dumped his tray and left the lunch room.

"What was that all " Kim asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"Who cares he's a fucking faggot!" I said angrily.

"Defiantly." Dakota agreed

"Shut up!" Kim said angered. "He is not!"

"Up yours bitch you love him so much why don't you carve his name in your arm." I said angrily.

This got Kim she looked at me with pure hatred, "fuck you Jake baker!" she then stormed out without even dumping her tray.

"PMSing bitch," I muttered under my breath. Angry at Kim. Angry at Mark. Angry at the world.

"Don't worry Jakey you still got me." Dakota said seductively licking my earlobe

"I got you tonight?" I asked hopeful.

She put a hand on my thigh, "whenever you want baby," she said hotly. I could've shot in my pants right there.

After lunch we went to pre-alg. Kim wasn't here but Mark was. He glared at me all period, whenever the teacher wasn't looking I flipped him off. However Mrs. Creeps saw me and sent me to the office.

I wished I punched that bitch as I walked down the hallway I saw a redheaded figure walking my way as she got closer I noticed it was Kim. We both stopped a couple feet from each other, there was blood running down her hand from inside her long sleeve shirt.

I stared at her shooting daggers at her. I hated her almost as much as Mark bunch of fucking recluses.

"How many letters ya get." I asked remembering my comment earlier.

"burn in hell" she said pushing past me.

I raised my voice "I'm already there sister but thanks for the advice!"

I turned around and marched to the office. Angry at Kim. Angry at Mark. Angry at the world.

Review please!


End file.
